Baseball caps are popular among persons of all age groups. A typical baseball cap includes a dome-shaped cap body which fits on the head of the wearer and a bill which extends forwardly from the cap body. A business logo, slogan or sports team emblem is frequently stitched or printed on the front of the cap body above the bill. Additionally, the color scheme of the cap may reflect that of a business, sports team or other cause or institution. Therefore, baseball caps are a prominent way for persons to display loyalty to a business, sports team or other cause or institution.
When not being worn, baseball caps are commonly hung on a hat rack or placed on a flat surface. Some persons may desire to display the baseball cap in a prominent manner when the cap is not being worn. Therefore, a baseball cap lamp which may be free-standing and is suitable for displaying and illuminating a baseball cap when the cap is not being worn is needed.